Douce nuit
by Saturne
Summary: Ce fut le matin de Noël que Sam prononça son premier mot. Et ce n'était ni "papa" ni "maman", mais "Dean". [OS spécial Noël]


**Titre :** Douce nuit

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Coach :** Jackallh

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural appartiennent à Kripke et compagnie et je ne tire aucun profit autre que ma satisfaction personnelle en les empruntant.

**Résumé :** Ce fut le matin de Noël que Sam prononça son premier mot. Et ce n'était ni _papa_ ni _maman_, mais _Dean_.

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit one-shot spécial Noël en cadeau à mes lecteurs que j'aime ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! :D

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Douce nuit**

**.**

**.**

« Arrête de pleurer, Sammy...

Les cris du bébé redoublèrent de vigueur sous le regard ensommeillé de Dean. Le garçonnet se redressa sur le matelas trop moelleux de l'hôtel dans lequel il s'enfonçait. À ses côtés, emmailloté dans la couverture, son petit frère agitait ses petits membres potelés en hurlant à pleins poumons comme une sirène d'alarme.

- Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller papa ! chuchota Dean en grimaçant.

Il attira contre lui le bébé dans la pénombre de la chambre – les rayons pâles de la lune filtraient à travers les rideaux mal tirés – et tenta maladroitement de le bercer malgré les vagissements qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Sam hurlait si fort que son visage s'était empourpré comme une pomme bien mûre.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean aperçut du mouvement dans le lit voisin dont la lampe de chevet s'alluma. John se tenait assis sur le lit, les épaules affaissées et la tête basse. Ébloui et les yeux plissés, Dean ne pouvait voir que son dos voûté. John ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, le crâne enserré entre ses mains.

- Papa...

Le garçonnet se leva en portant contre lui son petit frère qui n'était guère plus qu'un paquet hurleur à ce point, et ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacé en un frisson. Ses orteils frôlèrent une bouteille de verre vide qui roula au loin jusqu'à heurter les autres abandonnées dans un coin.

- Papa, Sammy n'arrête plus de crier...

Ajustant bien le bébé de sept mois qui gigotait dans ses bras, Dean contourna le lit voisin de son père pour lui faire face. Contre son épaule, Sammy hoquetait entre ses sanglots comme s'il s'étouffait – une de ses petites mains s'était agrippée à ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, et même si ça faisait mal, Dean ne broncha pas.

- C'est Noël aujourd'hui, Dean, s'éleva la voix grave d'adulte dans la chambre.

Le petit garçon se figea net devant son père dont le visage était creusé d'ombres. John ne s'était pas rasé ni coiffé depuis l'incendie, et sa barbe hirsute mangeait ses joues. Ses yeux hantés se soulignaient de cernes. Mais ce qui paralysa sur place Dean, ce fut de voir des larmes couler en silence sur les joues de son père. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu pleurer, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée.

- Je sais, répondit-il d'une petite voix en berçant péniblement Sam.

Le bébé continuait de geindre dans ses bras et pesait lourd, mais il s'était un peu calmé et mâchonnait à présent les cheveux de Dean, les maculant de bave.

- Ta mère... poursuivit John d'une voix sourde avec un sourire brisé. Ta mère avait déjà préparé les cadeaux des mois à l'avance, même si je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de s'y prendre si tôt. Elle avait acheté une peluche pour Sam et une bicyclette pour toi.

Les bras de Dean commençaient à fatiguer, mais il continuait de serrer fort son petit frère contre lui. Le bébé sentait mauvais, il avait sans doute souillé sa couche. Le garçonnet resta muet, se sentant perdu face à son père qui s'était montré aussi fort et inébranlable qu'un roc depuis l'incendie.

John ne le regardait même pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés au sol et il déglutissait en respirant difficilement.

- Il ne me reste plus rien de Mary, articula-t-il tout bas. Même pas une photo. Sam et toi... vous allez grandir en oubliant le visage de votre mère.

- Moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

John releva la tête et le dévisagea un instant avec un regard chargé d'amertume. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, déchirant de tendresse et de désespoir. Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de son aîné d'une main épaisse et maladroite, comme s'il en avait perdu l'habitude.

- Tu es un bon garçon.

Sa main retomba mollement tandis que John détournait à nouveau les yeux, comme englouti dans ses propres pensées sombres. Sammy s'était mis à babiller bruyamment en donnant des tapes pataudes sur la joue rebondie de Dean.

- Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Je m'occupe de Sammy. Retourne dormir. »

Avec un hochement de tête absent, John fixait le mur avec un air dévasté, les larmes continuant de couler sur son visage en silence. Il ne l'écoutait sans doute même plus, noyé comme il l'était dans son deuil, sa haine, et sa soif de vengeance grandissante.

**oOo**

Ce fut le matin de Noël que Sam prononça son premier mot. Et ce n'était ni _papa_ ni _maman_, mais _Dean_. Il le prononçait assez mal, ça ressemblait à un mélange entre _Mean_ et _Bean_, mais l'aîné était ravi et fier au plus haut point. Il lui fit répéter son nom toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que Sam ne fasse que répéter des litanies de _DeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDean_.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du déjeuner que Dean commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de leur père. Il ne disparaissait pas aussi longtemps, d'habitude. La chambre de l'hôtel dans laquelle ils se trouvaient comportait une petite cuisine et une télévision. Les heures qui suivirent, Dean les passa hissé sur la pointe des pieds à épier le moindre mouvement dans la rue par la fenêtre. Les flocons dansaient dans l'air froid de décembre et tapissaient doucement le pavé d'un manteau blanc. Mais nulle trace de l'Impala à l'horizon. Sam, lui, était hypnotisé par la télévision, à tel point qu'il en bavait un peu.

« Le voilà ! Papa arrive !

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsqu'il vit l'Impala se garer au coin de la rue et la silhouette de John en sortir. Dean s'empressa de réveiller son petit frère qui dormait devant la télé, roulé en boule sur le fauteuil en suçant son pouce. Sam ouvrit des yeux collés de sommeil en bâillant, pendant que Dean galopait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Mais au lieu de voir John entrer avec un sourire et des cadeaux comme il l'avait espéré, le garçonnet vit son père appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, à moitié évanoui et une main pressée contre son flanc ensanglanté.

- Papa !

Appuyé sur la crosse d'un fusil, John entra en vacillant tandis que son fils essayait de le guider vers le fauteuil. Sam se tenait à l'écart, l'air intimidé et hésitant. Dernièrement, les absences de leur père se faisant plus fréquentes et longues, il lui arrivait de ne pas le reconnaître tout de suite ou de se montrer craintif.

- J'ai eu affaire à un type de monstre que je n'avais encore jamais vu... grommela John en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil. J'ai rencontré un type qui m'a aidé, un certain Bobby. Il a l'air au courant de pas mal de choses, il a un réseau, des contacts avec des chasseurs. Je pense qu'il pourrait me mener sur une vraie piste, et... urgh... !

- Y a plein de sang partout ! paniqua Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés.

- Ce n'est rien. Aucun organe est touché. Amène-moi une bassine d'eau chaude, le désinfectant et les bandages.

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala sur ses petites jambes vers la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sam les regardait faire sans comprendre, Dean aidait son père à éponger la plaie et désinfecter. Il fallut recoudre, et le garçonnet s'appliqua en tirant la langue avec sérieux alors qu'il enfonçait l'aiguille de ses petits doigts dans la peau sous les instructions de John.

- Papa... murmura Dean avec hésitation alors que John s'entourait le flanc de bandages serrés. C'est Noël, aujourd'hui, tu sais ?

- Déjà ? grimaça John en abaissant son pull. J'avais oublié.

En silence, Dean regarda son père qui semblait épuisé, et la crosse de son fusil maculée de sang séché – l'arme était appuyée contre le fauteuil. John soutint son regard en fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur.

- Tu voulais des cadeaux, j'imagine ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, papa.

- Si, c'est grave. J'aurais dû y penser. Viens par ici, fiston.

Dean se laissa attirer contre le flanc intact de son père qui sentait le cuir, l'alcool et le sang. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux en profitant du précieux instant alors que John lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Les câlins étaient devenus rares et de plus en plus courts, et Dean savourait chacun comme un trésor inestimable.

- L'année prochaine... vibra la voix chaude de John qui déposait un baiser au sommet de son crâne. On fêtera Noël comme il faut. Tu as ma parole. »

**oOo**

« Joyeux Noël, Sam, Dean.

John déposa sous la parodie de sapin – une feuille découpée et scotchée contre le mur – un paquet. Dean et Sam s'accroupirent avec enthousiasme pour regarder de plus près le cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un sac de Seven Eleven fermé sommairement avec du scotch et une ficelle rapiécée.

Dean laissa Sam ouvrir le sac de ses petites mains maladroites et en tirer des paquets de crayons et de feutres ainsi que des feuilles à carreaux scolaires avec le prix encore affiché dessus. Le ticket de caisse était resté à l'intérieur. L'appartement que John louait à ce moment était envahi d'une odeur de brûlé – sur la table de la cuisine gisaient les cadavres de gâteaux et la tarte immangeable que John avait ratés ce matin-là.

- Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, s'excusa leur père qui leur tendait à chacun un verre de lait de poule. Mary faisait tout ça parfaitement, mais moi... Je ne sais pas faire tout ça comme elle le faisait. Je suis désolé.

Dean releva la tête et accepta le verre à deux mains avec un sourire lumineux. Il prit une gorgée du breuvage lourdement sucré et écœurant.

- C'est _parfait_, papa. Merci. »

John esquissa un sourire triste avant de reprendre la rédaction de son journal, les laissant dessiner dans leur coin.

**oOo**

Dean s'arqua en arrière pour ouvrir la porte du frigidaire, et en tira une bouteille de bière. Le verre était froid contre ses doigts, et les gouttes de condensation roulaient et gouttaient sur le sol de la cuisine. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il cala la bouteille dans la main inerte et sale que John releva la tête pour le regarder avec lassitude.

« Pourquoi tu es encore debout à cette heure-là, fils ?

Dean se hissa sur la chaise face à son père et s'accouda lui aussi à la table de la cuisine. John portait encore son manteau trempé de neige et son bonnet enfoncé sur son crâne. Il dégoulinait d'eau, si bien qu'une flaque s'était formée sur le carrelage sous la chaise.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Dean ne précisa pas qu'il était resté debout parce qu'il l'attendait et guettait son retour depuis des heures. John le jaugea un moment du regard avant de soupirer en ouvrant la bière avec un _pschitt_ sonore.

- Et Sammy ?

- En sécurité. Il dort.

John acquiesça en buvant quelques longues rasades de bière, avant de reposer la bouteille à moitié vide sur la table.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, Dean, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher des cadeaux. J'étais dans ce village qui était infesté de... de lutins cannibales. Des pignoufs de Noël. Ils ont dévoré quatre enfants avant que j'arrive à les éliminer. Ça m'a pris des heures et j'ai cru y rester.

Il eut un rire sombre avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ça... Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant.

- J'ai sept ans, papa. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Je peux t'aider et venir avec toi.

John détourna les yeux en portant la goulot à nouveau à ses lèvres, un petit paquet de neige à demi fondue glissant de son col pour tomber au sol.

- Tout ce que je te demande, Dean... c'est de veiller sur Sam pour moi. Le protéger. C'est très important, tu comprends ? Tu peux faire ça ?

Alors que Dean acquiesçait gravement, John sursauta en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu as entendu ça ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean en regardant autour de lui.

John avait blêmi, et pour la première fois, Dean vit la terreur envahir le visage de son père.

- Écoute...

Le garçonnet tendit l'oreille en se levant prudemment lui aussi. Et cette fois-ci, il entendit clairement un ricanement aigrelet accompagné d'un tintement de grelot.

- Un des lutins a dû survivre et me suivre. Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier sous l'Impala avant de quitter le village...

John ramassa la machette ensanglantée qu'il avait laissée au sol, et ce fut dans un élan de panique qu'il se pencha sur son fils, pressant son épaule frêle de son épaisse main.

- Va réveiller ton frère et cachez-vous tous les deux. Les lutins ont mauvaise vue et se basent sur l'ouïe. Surtout, surtout, ne faites pas un bruit, et laissez-moi faire ! S'il vous voit ou vous entend, il va vous dévorer ! Protège ton frère !

Saisi d'une horrible sensation de déjà vu, Dean obéit en détalant droit vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers la forme endormie de son petit frère. Du haut de ses trois ans, Sam dormait à poings fermés et la bouche grande ouverte, une expression paisible sur son visage poupon.

- Sam ! Sammy, réveille-toi !

Sammy ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, fixant de grands yeux effarés sur son frère aîné.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On va se cacher pour voir le Père Noël déposer les cadeaux, d'accord ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux d'un air surpris, avant de hocher de la tête avec enthousiasme.

- D'accord !

- Viens. Sous le lit.

Dean l'aida à sortir des couvertures et ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous le lit, dissimulés par les couvertures qui pendaient. Allongé à plat ventre à côté de son petit frère, il se pencha sur lui pour murmurer tout bas :

- Ne fais pas de bruit. S'il nous entend, il ne laissera pas de cadeaux. Tu comprends ?

Sammy ouvrit de grands yeux d'un air qui aurait été comique dans une autre situation, et hocha frénétiquement de la tête en se plaquant ses propres petites mains sur sa bouche.

Un son de grelot tinta au loin. Puis encore, et encore, s'approchant de plus en plus. Retenant son souffle, Dean tendit une main tremblante pour soulever la couverture. Juste un tout petit peu.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il vit des chaussures rouges à la pointe recourbée et ornée d'un grelot doré. À chaque pas pataud de la créature dont Dean ne voyait que les pieds, le grelot tintait lugubrement dans le silence.

Sam se collait contre lui, et Dean l'entendit pouffer tout bas, visiblement très amusé à l'idée de se cacher pour espionner le Père Noël. Le cœur de Dean se glaça d'effroi lorsqu'il vit et entendit les pieds du lutin s'arrêter brusquement, puis s'approcher droit vers eux de plus en plus vite.

Gling.

Gling Gling.

GlinglinglingGLING.

Étouffant un cri de terreur, Dean étreignit Sam contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras pour le protéger en lui couvrant les yeux. Et alors qu'une main aux doigts squelettiques et griffus agrippait son épaule, Dean entendit le sifflement d'une lame et un bruit sourd.

- C'est bon, Dean ! souffla précipitamment John. Je l'ai eu !

Tenant toujours son frère dans ses bras, Dean roula de dessous le lit et porta Sammy jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'il ne voie pas le cadavre décapité du répugnant gnome en habits rouges et verts.

- J'ai pas pu le voir ! geignit Sam en chassant la main de son frère de ses yeux, se dépêtrant de son étreinte d'un air boudeur.

- Tu l'as fait fuir en riant comme ça, répondit Dean d'un ton qu'il voulait léger et moqueur.

Le visage de Sam s'affaissa de dépit, et Dean s'efforça de reprendre son sang-froid et de cesser de trembler. Sam mâchouillait à présent sa lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux innocents s'emplissant de larmes.

- Pleure pas, gros bébé, se moqua Dean avec un rictus.

- Mais je voulais des cadeaux...

- Tu peux avoir mon dessert pendant une semaine, ok ?

Sammy baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus en boudant, et Dean vit derrière Sam que leur père passait furtivement avec sur son épaule le corps décapité du monstre et sortait – sans doute pour aller le brûler dehors. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé explicitement, mais c'était comme un accord tacite entre John et Dean. Sam ne devait surtout pas savoir la vérité.

Dean soupira et roula des yeux.

- Bon. Un mois. Voilà, t'es content ?

- Voui. »

**oOo**

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le DÉTESTE !

Assis sur le bord de lit de l'hôtel miteux, Dean regardait son petit frère taper du pied et tempêter.

- Dis pas ça de papa, morpion. Il va venir. Il est juste un peu en retard.

Sa voix manquait de conviction. Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains, le puits dans son cœur se creusant davantage. John avait promis. Il avait promis à plusieurs reprises qu'il serait là pour Noël. Les promesses qu'il ne tenait pas à Dean, ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas grave s'il n'était pas là pour son anniversaire, ni pour la journée des parents à l'école, ni pour le match de baseball qu'il rêvait d'aller voir avec son père comme tous les garçons de sa classe.

Mais là, il avait promis à _Sammy_.

- Mais il avait _promis _! geignit le petit garçon de quatre ans et demi en se laissant tomber assis à côté de Dean d'un air rageur. Il avait promis qu'il serait là ce matin à mon réveil ! Et il est pas là !

- Je sais.

- C'est pas juste.

- Je sais, répéta Dean en lui passant le bras sur l'épaule.

- Tous les autres, ils ont plein de cadeaux et leurs parents et toute leur famille viennent les voir.

La gorge serrée, Dean acquiesça sans se répéter pour une troisième fois. De ville en ville, d'hôtel en hôtel, les deux garçons recevaient régulièrement des remarques et des regards de pitié. Dean ne supportait plus de voir le jugement dans leurs yeux, les murmures de compassion et les critiques acerbes sur leur père. Ces gens ne comprenaient rien. Leur père était un héros, et tous ces imbéciles étaient en vie grâce à lui. S'il ne tuait pas les monstres et sauvait des vies, plein de gens mourraient.

C'était horriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité lorsqu'il essayait de défendre son père contre tous les idiots qui le traitaient d'alcoolique ou de père indigne.

- Papa est très occupé, articula Dean en relevant la tête avec fierté. Il a un métier très important.

Sam ne pouvait pas savoir pour la chasse aux monstres. Dean n'avait le droit d'en parler à personne, et ce secret lui pesait. Il caressa les cheveux de son frère qui devenaient trop longs – il devrait bientôt les lui couper – et Sam s'affala sur le lit jusqu'à poser sa tête sur les genoux de Dean. Il levait de grands yeux vers lui en l'écoutant attentivement.

- C'est quoi, son métier, à papa ?

- Il... il vend des trucs. Mais il aide beaucoup de gens et se met en danger tous les jours.

- En vendant des trucs ?

- Oui. Ne laisse personne dire le contraire. Compris ? _Personne_. On a le papa le plus classe au monde et on a beaucoup de chance. Les gens sont juste trop stupides pour le voir, mais pas nous, hein ? »

Sammy baissa les yeux avec une moue boudeuse, mais finit par acquiescer d'un air apaisé. Dean continua de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. La chambre autour d'eux était entièrement décorée de guirlandes et décors de papier, coloriés et découpés par les deux frères.

Puis, il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Les flocons de neige virevoltaient dans le ciel d'un gris lumineux.

La peur rongeait son cœur. Son père était fort, le meilleur au monde. Mais si quelque chose de grave était arrivé ? S'il était mort ?

John ne briserait pas une promesse faite à Sammy pour rien.

**oOo**

Ça valait la peine d'enfreindre l'interdiction de sortir de John. Dean et Sam avaient tourné en rond comme des lions en cage, seuls dans la minuscule chambre du motel en cette veille de Noël. Sam avait beaucoup grandi dernièrement, et à cinq ans et demi, il débordait tellement d'énergie que ça devenait difficile de le garder confiné au même endroit. Les albums illustrés, les coloriages et la télévision avaient fini par le lasser ce jour-là, et il avait si bien supplié que l'aîné avait cédé.

Ils se trouvaient donc tous les deux emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et bonnets – ceux de Sam étaient usés et rapiécés puisqu'il récupérait tous les habits de son frère d'année en année – à parcourir les trottoirs glacés, courir dans la neige et déraper sur les plaques de verglas. Sam semblait aux anges, et Dean se fit un plaisir de lui arranger la face à coups de boules de neige.

Sous le regard amusé ou réprobateur des citadins qui passaient avec leurs dernières emplettes de Noël, ils s'affrontèrent sur le trottoir dans une bataille acharnée de boules de neige qu'ils formaient avec la neige accumulée sur les voitures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os et à bout de souffle.

Sammy commençait à frissonner, alors Dean le fit entrer dans une boutique de jouets qui grouillait de monde. Malgré la foule compacte, c'était comme entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il faisait chaud, tout scintillait de décorations de Noël, et des jouets s'alignaient partout à perte de vue dans un fond de chants de Noël. Des étoiles plein les yeux, Sam trottinait d'un jouet à un autre en s'exclamant joyeusement. Jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture, ils s'amusèrent ainsi parmi tous les jouets qu'ils n'auraient jamais, courant dans les rayons et testant tout et n'importe quoi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les rayons se vidèrent peu à peu des clients et qu'une annonce vocale signala la fermeture que Dean posa les yeux sur un sachet contenant des petits soldats. Des jouets dont il mourrait d'envie, et Sam aussi. Ce n'était pas très cher. Mais Dean avait utilisé cette semaine tout l'argent que lui avait laissé son père pour nourrir Sam.

Son frère ne le regardait pas, trop occupé à jouer avec une balle en mousse.

Dean empocha le sachet après avoir arraché l'antivol sans effort. Le lendemain matin, il pourra dire à Sam que leur père était passé dans la nuit pour lui laisser ce cadeau.

Alors qu'ils sortaient avec le dernier flot des clients retardataires, Dean jeta un dernier regard empli de regret à l'encombrant slinky multicolore qu'il aurait tant voulu emporter aussi, mais qu'il n'aurait pas pu cacher aussi facilement sous son manteau.

**oOo**

Le craquement sec des flammes dans la cheminée emplissait le chalet. La lumière dansante éclairait doucement la silhouette en tailleur de Sam – celui-ci déchirait le papier journal qui servait d'emballage aux cadeaux. Pour une fois, ils avaient un vrai sapin pour Noël. Pas qu'ils en avaient acheté un, non. Mais dans la forêt perdue où ils se trouvaient, John n'avait eu que deux pas à faire dans la neige à l'extérieur pour en couper un à la hache la semaine dernière. Sam l'avait décoré de guirlandes assez élaborées pour son âge, avec pliages et couleurs vives. Une banderole traversait même la pièce de part en part avec écrit **MERRY CHRISTMAS**.

Quand John les avait amenés dans ce coin perdu de montagne pour suivre une piste, Dean avait eu bien du mal à convaincre Sammy que oui, ils étaient là pour le boulot de vendeur de John, et que oui, il vendait des trucs à des chasseurs d'élans qui vivaient là. Sam n'avait que six ans et demi mais commençait déjà à devenir trop curieux et poser beaucoup trop de questions. Dean redoutait le jour où il ne parviendrait plus à le tromper. La veille, il avait réussi à lui ôter ces suspicions de sa tête en l'emmenant dehors pour faire de la luge et créer plein de bonhommes de neige autour du chalet.

« Une _chaussette _? s'exclama Sam d'un air dépité en soulevant du bout des doigts une chaussette Batman.

Dean qui l'observait ouvrir le cadeau depuis la cuisine avec un rictus en coin, continua de touiller le lait de poule qu'il essayait de reproduire aussi bien que l'an dernier, en l'absence de leur père.

- Pas n'importe quelle chaussette, rétorqua-t-il en se retenant de rire. C'est celle que t'as perdue la semaine dernière. Dis pas merci, surtout. Espèce d'ingrat.

Sam se renfrogna en laissant retomber la chaussette et lui jeta un regard maussade en pinçant fortement les lèvres – c'était ce que Dean avait commencé à appeler sa _bitchface_.

- C'est toi qui me l'avais volée, hein ? Je le savais !

- Arrête de te plaindre, t'as encore plein de cadeaux à ouvrir. La moitié c'est de moi, et l'autre de papa. Il est passé cette nuit quand tu ronflais et il les a déposés pour toi. Je t'avais dit qu'il oublierait pas, tu vois.

- Je ne ronfle pas, grogna Sam qui goba le mensonge. Et pourquoi il t'a pas donné de cadeaux, à toi ?

- Je les ai déjà ouverts depuis longtemps, prétexta Dean sans ciller.

Son petit frère le crut et tendit la main vers le cadeau suivant. Le plus volumineux. Dean se retint fortement de ricaner en le regardant ouvrir l'immense paquet qui faisait presque le double de sa taille. Tout en goûtant le lait de poule du bout de la cuillère, il le regarda ouvrir et se trouver face à un énorme carton. Sam l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en voyant à l'intérieur encore un _autre_ paquet à déballer, Dean retint un rire en ajoutant au lait de poule une grosse rasade de whisky que leur père avait oublié de ranger avant de partir chasser les monstres dans la montagne trois jours plus tôt – il n'était toujours pas revenu.

- T'es chiant, Dean. C'est pas marrant.

Dean éclata de rire en voyant son petit frère grogner en arrivant à la cinquième boîte dans la boîte, les boîtes étant de plus en plus petites.

- Si, c'est marrant ! Attends d'arriver au dernier, tu vas voir...

Sam lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de sortir le dernier paquet qu'il ouvrit d'un air méfiant.

- … un rouleau de PQ ?

- Ouais, pour que tu te torches, morveux ! explosa de rire Dean.

Le rouleau de PQ en question traversa la pièce et le frappa en pleine face – outch, bien visé. Sam avait beau faire sa mauvaise tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur joueuse. Ça l'amusait clairement, ce petit hypocrite.

Ni une ni deux, Dean quitta la cuisine pour poursuivre Sam qui s'enfuit avec un cri entrecoupé de rires, jusqu'à ce que son frère aîné le tacle au sol et entreprenne de l'enrouler de PQ comme une momie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sam cria grâce après un round de chatouilles que Dean le laissa se relever. Il le mena alors à la cuisine pour le rituel du lait de poule.

Dean regarda son petit frère s'asseoir sur sa chaise et tendre les mains sans se douter de rien. Dean remplit son verre et le lui plaça entre les doigts avec un sourire facétieux.

- Cul-sec, Sammy !

Sam s'exécuta... et recracha tout par le nez en toussant, brûlé par l'alcool dont Dean avait lourdement chargé le breuvage. Vexé comme un pou, le garçonnet s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Encore, articula sombrement Sam.

L'air déterminé, le petit garçon tendait son verre en le défiant du regard :

- Un verre, cul-sec, chacun son tour. Le premier qui abandonne a perdu.

Dean haussa un sourcil narquois alors que son cœur explosait de fierté malgré lui.

- _Ça_, c'est mon petit frère. Défi relevé. »

Quand John rentra plus tard ce soir là, ce fut pour trouver le chalet en désordre, la bouteille de whisky vide et ses deux fils profondément endormis sur le canapé avec les joues rouges.

**oOo**

Le froid glacial gifla le visage de Dean lorsqu'il s'extirpa de l'Impala à la suite de son frère. Le moteur ronronnait encore par tressautements et fumait au milieu des monceaux de carcasses de voitures qui s'alignaient à perte de vue.

« C'est hors de question, John ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Bon sang, c'est Noël, pense à tes gosses !

- Je ne fais que ça ! Pourquoi tu crois que je te les dépose ? Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si je les emmène avec moi !

Adossé à la carrosserie tiède de la Chevrolet, Dean enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son anorak pour se réchauffer, le menton rentré dans son écharpe. Même à travers les mailles de laine, son souffle s'élevait en volutes blanches de vapeur dans l'air glacial.

Un coude pointu s'enfonça dans ses côtes, et il baissa les yeux sur son petit frère qui le regardait avec de grands yeux à moitié cachés par le bonnet enfoncé sur son crâne.

- On ne va pas à Disneyland finalement ?

- Tais-toi, grommela Dean en réponse. C'est pour le boulot de papa. Un gros contrat.

- Il y a vraiment des gens qui veulent signer des contrats le jour de Noël ? bouda Sam en croisant les bras.

- Ouaip. Tais-toi, maintenant.

- Mais il vend quoi, exactement, papa ?

- Des trucs, je t'ai déjà dit.

- Pourquoi personne veut me dire ce qu'il vend ?

Dean l'ignora jusqu'à ce que Sammy pousse un soupir frustré en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. John leur avait promis de les amener à Disneyland pour Noël, et l'espace de quelques merveilleuses heures, Dean y avait cru quand ils s'étaient mis en route dans l'Impala. Mais il avait suffi que leur père reçoive un seul coup de fil pour qu'il annule tout et change de direction pour les laisser chez Bobby.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux pas traiter tes enfants comme ça ! Quand ils seront grands ce sera trop tard pour leur offrir l'enfance qu'ils méritent ! Bordel, John, tes gamins sont supers et tu es en train de les foutre en l'air avec tes conneries !

Maussade, Dean rentra la tête dans les épaules en regardant son père et Bobby se faire face en se foudroyant mutuellement du regard, les poings serrés tous les deux.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Bobby, épargne-moi tes commentaires. J'ai enfin une piste sérieuse, c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas, j'irai que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu es mon ami comme tu le prétends, rends-moi ce service.

Bobby se renfrogna, avant de lâcher sombrement dans sa barbe :

- Très bien.

- Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

John serra la mâchoire avant de se pencher sur ses fils avec un sourire un peu tendu.

- Soyez sages et obéissez à Bobby, d'accord ? Je reviendrai vous chercher dès que je pourrai.

- Oui monsieur, répondirent en cœur les deux frères d'une voix morne.

- Je me rattraperai une autre fois, s'excusa encore John en leur ébouriffant les cheveux avec une tendresse un peu brusque.

Une autre fois ? Autant dire jamais, soupira intérieurement Dean.

La porte de l'Impala grinça en se refermant, et Sam et Dean s'écartèrent pour regarder la voiture ronronner en faisant marcher arrière, puis disparaître au loin dans le cimetière de voitures qui encombrait le terrain de Bobby. Ce dernier se plaça entre eux deux et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules une fois que le silence fut retombé :

- Vous l'appelez _monsieur_, maintenant ? C'est nouveau, ça ?

Dean leva la tête pour le regarder, et haussa des épaules d'un air peu concerné :

- On a fait quelques bêtises l'année dernière, Sammy et moi, alors il a décidé qu'on a besoin d'être recadrés et d'apprendre la discipline.

- C'est pour ça que tu as le crâne tondu, toi ? Quoi, il vous apprend à vous mettre au garde-à-vous, comme de bons petits soldats écervelés ?

Dean plissa les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux tondus et articula sourdement entre ses dents serrées :

- Parle pas de mon père comme ça. _Personne_ ne parle de mon père comme ça.

Bobby poussa un soupir avec un air soudain triste et fatigué, et les poussa doucement vers sa maison dont la porte était restée ouverte.

- Bon, vous voulez faire quoi pour Noël ? Si j'avais su, je vous aurais préparé un repas et des cadeaux, mais là faudra se contenter de vieux sandwichs au thon et de cacahuètes.

- Il y a plein de diffusions de dessins animés à la télé ce soir ! lança Sammy en prenant la main de Bobby.

- _Balls_, grommela tout bas Bobby en roulant des yeux.

Dean imita son petit frère et prit lui aussi la main d'oncle Bobby alors qu'ils marchaient dans la bouillie de neige et de terre, pataugeant vers la maison.

- Ouais, il y a Tortues Ninjas et ensuite Batman. Tu veux bien regarder avec nous, Bobby ? Si ça se trouve, tu vas aimer !

Ils franchirent la porte tandis que l'homme répondait d'une voix bourrue :

- Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis plus à ça près. »

La porte se referma derrière eux trois.

**oOo**

« Merci, Sam. J-je l'adore...

Dean passa le collier par-dessus sa tête et regarda l'amulette osciller sur son torse, et Sam hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait. Le cordon noir était trop grand, conçu pour un adulte. Et ce collier, qui ne lui était pas destiné à la base et que Sam lui offrait par dépit envers leur père absent, oui... c'était là le plus beau cadeau que Dean avait jamais reçu. De toute sa vie.

Dean n'avait plus reçu de cadeau depuis tellement longtemps, que l'espace d'un éclair il songea à ce que lui avait dit son père – que Mary avait préparé leurs cadeaux de Noël des mois à l'avance avant de mourir brûlée dans leur maison, assassinée par un monstre que John traquait toujours, presque dix ans plus tard.

Et maintenant, Sammy savait. Sammy savait que leur mère avait été assassinée par un monstre. Que leur père n'avait rien pu faire.

Que le monde était terrifiant.

- Tu pleures, Dean ?

- Ta gueule, rétorqua l'aîné en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Je transpire des yeux. »

**oOo**

« Papa sera là cette année. Il l'a dit la semaine dernière : Dès qu'il a fini de traquer ce fantôme, il nous rejoint pour Noël.

- Te fatigue pas. Je sais qu'il viendra pas.

- Dis pas ça. Il l'a promis, et c'est une chasse simple. Il sera là.

- Tu sais bien qu'il est sûrement allé se saouler dans un bar après avoir éliminé le fantôme. Il fait ça à chaque fois, on a dû aller le ramasser nous-mêmes la dernière fois.

- Cette fois, ça sera différent, tu verras.

- Arrête, Dean. Arrête. Je suis plus un bébé, j'ai neuf ans. Noël, c'est juste un jour comme un autre. »


End file.
